Tamaran Twins
by HeartfeltHitokiri
Summary: A girl is found in the Titans Tower. Is she friend or foe? Starfire seems to know her and is worried about her presence. Will this new girl bring trouble to the Titans? [Chapter 4 up]
1. If

This is my first Teen Titans fic... so pweez don't flame mee!!!!

_

* * *

_

_Tameran Twins_

_If..._

_" My sister... My dear, dear sister. We've been separated, only to be united again. For now, I'm alone. My wounds are bleeding. My heart is bleeding. Your pain is my pain. My pain is yours too. I weep for you. Only for you. Here in this darkness, my wounds shall heal, and I shall come for you, my sister. My dear, dear sister."_

A lone figure hung amidst the darkness of Titans Tower. Her eyes ablaze and open. Showing a luminous glow of green. Her eyes stung when they opened. _Drip drip drip_. Tears of blood filled her eyes and dropped toward the ground. _Here in this darkness, I shall remain. Until she comes, I'll continue to lick my wounds._ She shut her eyes to enjoy the dark abyss among her.

The Titans returned to their home after a battle with Slade. Beast Boy was saddened due to the fact Terra was gone. They entered their lounge (their living room... whatever you call it) and continued their normal routine. Beast Boy and Cyborg began to play video games and were shouting random insults to each other, Raven had begun to make herbal tea, and Robin was watching them all. Starfire stood in the middle of the room, and couldn't help but feel as if something was different. Robin took notice and walked over to Starfire. "What's wrong, Star?" Starfire looked up and said," Something's different..." Robin put his hand on Starfire's shoulder." What do you mean different? Like, in a good way? Cause Slade's gone?" Robin smiled at Starfire, assuming he guessed it right. "No. In a weird way..." His face got serious, and everything seemed to quiet down. _Drip drip drip._ Drops of crimson fell upon Starfire's shoulder and Robin's glove. Robin and Starfire separated and looked at the crimson tears. Their eyes fell upon the ground and saw a deep red stain. "It looks like blood." Raven had come over to see it. _Drip drip drip._ Now all the titans had their attention to the blood. They all looked up to see a figure sleeping like a bat. Starfire froze to what they all saw. "No..." "TITANS, GO!" All the titans, except for Star, jumped to attack the figure. "NOOO!!! YOU MUST STOP!!!" The titans stopped mid-air, except for Robin who fell. The girl's eyes snapped open, but closed them from the pain of the noise everyone was making. She fell from the ceiling and Starfire caught her.

"Starfire, who is she?" Robin asked. "She is of my kind," Starfire said as she began to walk to her room. The titans followed her in silence. "I'll explain later. I need to stop the bleeding. Can someone get a first-aid kit?" Raven went to get the first-aid kit and Starfire went into her room. "You're not supposed to be here without her with you. What happened?" Raven entered the room and Starfire put the girl on the bed. "Should I help?" "If you want to." Raven and Starfire mended her wounds and went to discuss their new visitor to the other titans.

* * *

So ya like it??? It ya did... pweez gimme a review gets teary eyed NEXT CHAPPIE WILL COME SOON!!!


	2. Only

Hello!!! How ya guys enjoyed the first chappie, but it was kinda short though. I gotta feeling the beginning and end chappies are gonna be short, but the middle chappies are gonna be long! Oh wellz! enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans!!! TT

_

* * *

_

_Tameran Twins_

_If Only..._

Starfire and Raven entered the living room. "So, who is she? Where's she from? Why is she here? And, why is she hurt?" Beast Boy said a mouthful. "Her name is Nightfire. Like I said, she is of my kind." Starfire said sadly. "She is different, they are different from anyone else on my planet. So, they exiled them." Robin stood up. "They? Them? I thought it was only her." Starfire breathed in and leaned against the door. She looked toward the door and said," Like I said, she is different. They were born incomplete." "Incomplete???" Cyborg questioned. "Yes, incomplete. There is Nightfire and there is Lightfire. They are twins. They are two halves of a whole. They need each other to live." "Is that why she's wounded???" Beast Boy wondered. "No, someone has done them harm. That I do not know why." Starfire looked down to the ground. Robin looked up again, "But you said they were exiled." "Yes." "So is that all? All she needs is her other half?" Raven asked. "Yes she does need Lightfire, but there's more too it than that. The reason they were exiled is that they possessed powers unlike mine or Blackfire's. Nightfire controls earth, kind of like Terra, but a bit deeper than that. She can control sand, dirt, mud, and plants. And then there's Lightfire, she controls water of any form. The people of my planet feared their powers were too great, and exiled them."

_Ba-bump._ Nightfire lay asleep in Starfire's bed. _Ba-bump._ Her fingers twitched as her face scrunched up in pain. _"Run... run away Nightfire!" Nightfire ran back and desperately pulled on Lightfire's arm. "No! I'm not leaving without you! Get up! We must go!!!" "I told you, I can't! Just go!" "And I told you, I'm not leaving without you!" A starbolt hit Nightfire on her back. "Trying to run away, are you? Hahaha... and you were the ones looking for me. Pathetic." Ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump. _Nightfire"s hand clenched the blankets around her and beads of sweat poured down her face.

"So they had better powers than you guys, so what?" said Beast Boy. " Well, that's why I became their friend. Even Blackfire was their friend," Starfire's head hung low," but they found out and kicked them off the planet." Robin stood up and walked over to Starfire. "So that's why she's here? Because you were her last hope?" "I guess so." Cyborg got up and yawned. "Let's call it a night. I'm getting tired." Everyone agreed and began to go to their rooms, but where was Starfire going to sleep? "Starfire. Do you need to sleep in my room?" Raven asked. "Umm... no offence, but your room scares me." Star laughed nervously. "Alright then. But where will you sleep?" "You can sleep in my room, Star." "But Robin..." "It's alright, I'll just sleep here."

Starfire got some pillows and blankets for Robin in her room. "Nngghh..." Starfire looked up. _"Nightfire. I'm sorry, I can't help you."_ Starfire looked at Nightfire sadly and sighed. She walked to Robin's room and knocked on the door. No answer. _Knock knock knock. _No answer. _"Maybe he's already in the lounge."_ No one was there. Starfire put the blankets and pillows on the sofa and began to fly to the roof. "Robin? Are you there?" Indeed he was. "Hi Star." "What are you doing up here?" "Just... thinking." Starfire flew to Robin and sat behind him. Back to back, Heart to heart. Starfire needed not to meddle with his thoughts. Robin was her best friend and she did not feel any pressure from him. And neither did he. Even during their silence, they understood each other. _Drip drip drip._ Droplets of water began to fall upon them. They both looked up at the sky. "I could have sworn it was clear tonight. Let's go inside." They got up and went in. " G'night Star." "And good night to you as well." _Drip drip drip._ The rain began to fall. _Drip drip drip. _Blood had begun to seep through the sheets. _Drip drip drip._ And she began to cry.

_Ba-bump. "Huff huff huff... run..." Nightfire and Lightfire reached the forest and began to run. They could not fly, for _she_ would see them. "Hahaha... you are too wounded to run. But try if you might." They had reached the edge of the riverbank. "Nightfire... get into the river bank." "What?" Nightfire looked back at her sister. She was bleeding heavily and breathing in deeply. Starbolts began to fire at them. "I said go!!!" Lightfire screamed. A wave of water came up behind Nightfire and swallowed her whole. She desperately tried to swim out of it, but as she reached the surface she was too late. The wave carried her farther and farther away from her sister. Ba-bump. When Nightfire awoke_, _she was on an island in the middle of a lake surrounded by a city. On the island was a giant 'T'. "Star...fire...?" Nightfire soon passed out again. _

Nightfire's breathing increased drastically and her sweat and blood mixed in the sheets. Her hands still clenched the sheets around her. They were clenching them hard. _Crack. _A lightning bolt struck close by. Nightfire's breathing slowed down and her grip on the sheet loosened. Her eyes snapped open, but she didn't see what was around her- she saw her sister. Tears began to form on the corners of her eyes. _She's crying... She's calling for me. I must get her out..._ Nightfire's eyes never blinked and the tears never hit the sheets. She got up soon after dragging her blood stained sheets with her. She walked slowly in the hallways, constantly using the wall to hold her up. She reached the lounge from before. "How did I get in here again?" she thought. Robin began to stir. _The elevator._ She began to walk towards the elevator when she tripped over a chair leg. Robin heard the _thump_ and was fully awake now. He looked over the sofa to see what was happening. Nightfire was curled into a ball on the floor- crying because of the pain, but despite the pain, she began to get up. She used all her strength just to sit up. Her hands grabbed the chair that had tripped her and pulled her body towards it. Her eyes were squinting in pain as she dragged her body across the carpet. "Ngghh..." Nightfire rested her forehead on the chair and she breathed in all she could take. Robin just stared at her, was she really in that much pain? Her tears were no longer clear anymore- they were crimson tears. Nightfire put her hand on the seat and pushed herself up. "Huff huff huff... She ...is... calling me..." Nightfire stood up and began to walk again. Robin watched her from afar to make sure she didn't get hurt again. She reached the elevator, pushed the correct button, and rested in the corner. Her head hung low, but the tears of blood continued to flow down her face.

Robin began to wake up the others, telling them Nightfire was acting weird. He told Starfire last. Nightfire already reached the bottom floor by the time they all woke up. She had trouble going across the long entrance hall. The titans caught up with her in time. She was opening the door. The titans began to walk towards her, but made sure they kept their distance. Nightfire opened the door and stepped into the rain. _Her tears are for me._ Her eyes began to glow green again and she stepped out of the tower with full strength. Her eyes had no sign off life- her eyes were a blank green.

Tears of blood still ran down her face as she continued to walk. Her hands let go of the blankets and let them flow behind her. The titans continued to watch from afar. When Nightfire stopped walking, the rain stared to get heavier. _I'll get you out. _She closed her eyes and breathed in slowly. As she opened them again, they began to glow a luminous green. Her hands clenched her shoulders now and her tears began to glow also. The ground beneath her began to crumble and swirl around her. She began to rip off her bandages and clawed at her wounds. As they began to bleed, the chunks of dirt swirling around her turned into cherry blossoms. "AAAGGHHH!!!" She screamed out in pain as she continued to claw at her wounds. The titans began to run towards her only to be stopped by a green energy ray that exploded in from of them. "DO NOT TOUCH HER!" Starfire screamed at them. "Can't you see she's in pain?!" Cyborg screamed at Starfire. "Would you inflict such wounds on yourself without important reason?! DO NOT TOUCH HER OR YOU WILL FIGHT WITH ME!" Starfire screamed back. The titans stopped and watched Nightfire torture herself. Nightfire stopped clawing at her wounds and fell onto her knees. She grasped the shoulders again and looked up at the sky. The titans watched in awe as her wounds began to heal. The rain began to cleanse her wounds until there was none left. "Now I see what you mean, Star." Robin said as he watched. "She's not finished. If any of you run to her, I will stop you." Robin looked back at Starfire- her face was dead serious. Robin looked back at the healed Nightfire. The cherry blossoms continued to swirl around her. "Nnngghhh... AAHHHH!!!!!" New wounds appeared on her body. Multiple wounds slashed at her newly healed back. The rain that healed her before had begun to swirl around her also. She clutched at her new wounds and began to cough up blood. "NNgghh..." The water and cherry blossoms continued to dance around her. Even her tears would flow around her as she took in a new pain- her old wounds began to appear. "AHHHHH!!!!" Nightfire threw her head back in pain and her tears flowed around her still. Pools of blood surrounded her wounded body. The titans watched in horror while Starfire couldn't bear to watch at all, but she had to watch to ensure no one came near them. The pools of blood began to form into Nightfire's shadow. With one final scream, everything was done. A hand came out from her back and put a hand in the shadow of blood. The hand clutched the blood as if it were fabric and a body pulled itself out of Nightfire's back- taking Nightfire's new wounds with her.

The new figure fell into the pool of blood and it seeped into her skin. Nightfire fell forwards into the dirt and the cherry blossoms, rain, and tears of blood that once danced around them fell with her body. Starfire walked up to them and picked up the new figure in her arms and said, "Everyone. Meet Lightfire." The titans looked at Starfire as if she was crazy. "Someone please get Nightfire?" And with that said, Starfire made her way inside. Robin carried Nightfire inside and followed Starfire. He looked at Nightfire's exhausted, yet happy face. "So that's your sister?"

* * *

Sooo... ya enjoy this chapter?!?! If ya did... gimme a review. 


	3. You

Wellz... here ya go!!! Chappie 3. Sowrie it took so long... first the hurricanes knock out the power and then -hand gestures- my computer crashes on me! whatever.. here it is!!!! Thankies much much to those who gave me a review!!!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Teen Titans.

_

* * *

_

__

_Tamaran Twins_

_- If Only You..._

Starfire was sitting on the roof of Titans Tower glazing at the moon. It had been a week since Nightfire and Lightfire had been reunited. _"It was too bad that they couldn't return to Tamaran_ _with us." _Starfire walked to the edge and sat down. She swung her feet as the wind danced around her. A sudden chill creped up her back, but a cape was soon draped over her. "Robin?" Starfire turned her head and saw him. Robin sat next to her and looked at the moon also. "The moon looks different tonight." Starfire said. It was a red full moon. Robin looked at Starfire. "It's a harvest moon. Some people say that if the moon is red, then blood has been shed." He looked back at the moon as he said that. Starfire looked down and sighed. "What's wrong, Star?" Robin asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do you... do you think that Nightfire and Lightfire would want to return to Tamaran?" Starfire asked hastily. Robin took his hand off her shoulder and leaned back. "Well, I wouldn't know about, but you should. You were their friend after all." Robin replied calmly. "I guess your right." Starfire said as she clutched at Robin's cape. "They've been reunited for a week, but they still have not awakened?" Starfire asked sadly. " They're still unconscious, but they're wounds are healing." Robin saw Starfire's sadness and put an arm around her. He pulled her in so he can talk into her ear. "Don't worry, Star. They'll be fine- everything will be fine." Robin loosened his grip on her as he said those words. He had pulled his cape down to her waist. Starfire was still grasping at his chest. She was blushing from when Robin's hot breath came upon her ear. "Robin...?" Just as Starfire began to speak, Cyborg came in. "HEY STARFIRE!!! NIGHTFIRE AND LIGHTFIRE ARE UP!!!" Robin and Starfire pushed each other away, almost making Robin fall off. "What were you guys doing?" Cyborg asked. Robin stood up. "Nothing. Let's check on them, Star." With that said, they all left to go to the lounge.

" Ahhhh!!! You guys shouldn't be moving!!!" Beast Boy was shouting frantically. Nightfire and Lightfire were wrapped in their blankets, searching for food. "So... hungry..." "... must... eat." Raven stood up to watch them. They fainted. "Uhh dude... what just happened?" Raven used her powers to move them to the couch. "They passed out from hunger. Remember that they haven't eaten in a week." Just as Raven finished, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg walked in. "Where are they?!" Starfire asked frantically. "Over here." Beast Boy pointed to them. It was the first time the guys got a good look at the twins. They looked nothing alike. Nightfire's hair was short and brown, except for a long bang that was black and shone green in the light. Lightfire had long sky blue hair. Her long bangs were pushed back by 2 tan pieces of cloth. The guys soon found out why they were never allowed to see them. Starfire and Raven had bandaged them, with them wearing only their undergarments. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy looked away, blushing. "Umm... so can you guys dress them?" Beast Boy asked while covering his eyes. Starfire and Raven started to carry them away. " Make them something to eat." Raven said as they left. "FREE FORM EARLY BREAKFAST EXPLOSION!"

Starfire and Raven came back into the lounge with the now awake Lightfire and Nightfire. Nightfire was wearing Raven's clothes and Lightfire was wearing Starfire's clothes. "I smell... BACON!!!" Lightfire ran into the kitchen to see Cyborg cooking the bacon. "I smell... FRIED TOFU!!!" Nightfire ran to Beast Boy. The twins looked at each other again. "Tofu or bacon? Bacon or tofu?" Lightfire got some bacon and Nightfire got some tofu and they put them together and ate them. Everyone was now staring at them weirdly, except for Starfire, who was smiling happily. "NOW THAT'S GOOD EATIN!!!" They said at the same time and did a peace sign pose. "So I'm guessing they're okay now." Beast Boy said. "See Star, I told you everything would be fine." Robin reached over to put a hand on Starfire's shoulder. Nightfire and Lightfire looked up and saw their contact. Robin was soon punched by Nightfire and blasted by Lightfire's starbolts. Robin flung back against the wall. The twins glared at Robin, then turned to Starfire. They went down on bended knee and bowed before her. "Are you alright princess?" They asked in a serious tone. "No I am not!" "YOU HAVE SUSTAINED INJURIES?!" They shouted as they turned back to Robin. "NO! It's not that. It's alright when they touch me." Starfire yelled. "IT IS NOT ALRIGHT TO BE TOUCHED PRINCESS!!!" They shouted back. "I AM NOT A PRINCESS ANYMORE!" Starfire replied as she ran to Robin. " What???" A confused Lightfire asked. "I am not a princess anymore. Now apologize to Robin." Nightfire and Lightfire turned to each other, and then to Robin. "We apologize." Robin stood up. "It's alright."

The titans sat around the lounge and began to get acquainted with each other."So, what's with the outfits?" Cyborg asked. "Well, their clothes are still tattered and they can't exactly wear your clothes, since you are naked." Raven replied. Cyborg blushed to her comment. He was indeed naked, but it didn't matter since his parts were mechanical. "They couldn't wear Robin or Beast boy's clothes since they guys." Starfire added. "I wouldn't wear them anyway... they're tights." Lightfire chimed in. "FRUITY ONES TOO!" Nightfire added as everyone laughed. "Well, it's late. Let's go to sleep." Robin said as he headed for the hallway. "Is it alright that we don't sleep? I mean, we've been sleeping for a while, right?" Nightfire asked. "Yeah, then I'll actually get to sleep in my own room." Robin's comment caught the twins' attention. "Where have you been sleeping?" Lightfire asked. " In Beast Boy's room, since Starfire has been sleeping in mine." The twins looked at each other and back to Robin. "If we're tired, where shall we sleep?" Nightfire asked. "Do you have an extra room?" Everyone looked at Beast Boy. "Yeah, I don't think Terra would mind." He showed them the room and then left to go to sleep. The others did the same, leaving Nightfire and Lightfire in the lounge.

"So Starfire isn't a princess anymore, huh?" Lightfire said as she leaned against the glass window. "I guess not. Did you notice that this 'Robin' is awfully close to her?" Nightfire said as she sat on the couch and began to fix their clothes. "Yes he is. And Starfire, to be touched by another race and be okay with it? She has become very trusting." Lightfire began to help Nightfire sew. " Yes she has, but are we so sure it is a good thing or a bad thing? It makes her seem naïve to me." Lightfire and Nightfire suddenly stopped sewing. "Nngghh..." The two of them began to breath heavily as their bodies merged into one. _"They're all too trusting. Foolish humans."_ The newly formed body said. She stood up, but split back into Nightfire and Lightfire. _"She wants to come out." _Nightfire said telepathically. _"We can't let her. She can't come out fully until we die."_ Lightfire thought back as she grasped at her chest. "Let's fix our clothes. I want to change back." Lightfire said as she started to sew again. "Alright." Nightfire got up and helped Lightfire.

The next morning, Beast Boy got up early and went into the kitchen. "NOOO!!!" he screamed as he saw Nightfire and Lightfire cooking. "NOOO!!!" he screamed again. The others ran in wondering why Beast Boy was screaming. "What's wrong BB?" Cyborg asked. "They're cooking!!! Remember when Starfire cooks?! She makes some weird crap man!!!" Beast Boy looked back at the twins. Their eyes were glowing and starbolts began to form at their hands. "Uh-oh... SORRY!!! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!! STARFIRE IS THE BEST COOK IN THE WOOOORLD!!!" Beast Boy said, trying to save himself from the deep waters he put himself in. "That's better." Nightfire said cheerfully. "You guys would probably enjoy this food. We can't cook anything Tamaranian. Remember, we were banished." Lightfire said as they began to cook again. "Right. I'm sorry." Beast Boy said as he went to the couch. Everything was normal again, but now there were just two more people. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin began to play videogames while Raven read her book. Starfire walked over to the twins. "You do not have to be so protective of me." Nightfire stopped cooking. "It's alright, but we'll stop being so protective it you want us to." Starfire looked at both of them with a big smile. "I want you to stop being so protective. I want you guys to be my friends. Not my bodyguards." Lightfire looked up and smiled. "As you wish."

"TIME TO EAT!!!" Nightfire called out. Everyone gathered around and looked at the food. "Wow! It looks edible!" Cyborg said. "Of course. We've been to this planet before." Lightfire said as she got a helping of food. "You have? Really?" Beast Boy said. " Yup, but we've never been to this part." Nightfire said with her mouth full. Silence. Deafening silence. "Soo..." Beast Boy started. "Terra, a former titan who betrayed you. Then died saving you. Interesting, no?" Nightfire said. Beast Boy stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "How did you know that!?" The twins continued to eat as if nothing had happened. "Cyborg, your defenses for Titans Tower and your defense codes are obsolete. I suggest we help you with them." Lightfire said as she looked at Cyborg. "We were able to hack into the mainframe of Titans tower in 16.2548 seconds. It's either your defenses are obsolete or we are techie geniuses." Cyborg looked at the twins. "You hacked into my mainframe? Then you really are techie geniuses. What else did you guys do?" he asked. "We've read all your past missions and failures. We even got the blue prints for everything in Titans Tower." Nightfire said as she ate. "I'm sorry if I touched a nerve there, Beast Boy." Nightfire turned to him as he sat back down. "It's alright. I was just shocked that you guys knew about her, but you should have just asked."

After they ate, Lightfire went with Cyborg to look over the defenses and Beast Boy was teaching Nightfire how to play videogames. Starfire and Robin got dish duty while Raven was on the roof to meditate. "Robin, are you comfortable with them staying here?" Starfire asked. Robin stopped what he was doing and looked at Starfire. "No."

* * *

Chapter 4's gonna take a while...errr... writer's block. N sowrie if ya didn't like this one as much.... it didn't flow as much -hand gestures-.


	4. Knew

_Alright!!!! _The fourth chapter is!!! woooo!!!! and i did it all when i was sick!!!! anywayz... ENJOY!!!

__

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Teen Titans... but i wish i did!!!

_

* * *

Previously..._

_After they ate, Lightfire went with Cyborg to look over the defenses and Beast Boy was teaching Nightfire how to play videogames. Starfire and Robin got dish duty while Raven was on the roof to meditate. "Robin, are you comfortable with them staying here?" Starfire asked. Robin stopped what he was doing and looked at Starfire. "No."_

* * *

_Tamaran Twins_

_If only you knew..._

"No?" Starfire asked Robin. "What do you mean 'no'?" Robin knew that she wouldn't like his answer, but he couldn't lie to her. "I mean that we know nothing about them, but they know everything about us. We don't know why they were separated, who separated them, and who injured them. We know NOTHING about them, Star." Starfire wanted to say something in their defense, but nothing could come out. Deep down in her heart she knew he was right, and that she could feel that something was wrong. "They need... time. If something terrible happened to you, would you want to tell someone about right after it happened?" Starfire finally thought of something to say. "No I wouldn't. I guess your right," Robin said as he began to wash the dishes again", and I guess I need time to get used to them also." Starfire smiled. She was happy Robin would give them a second chance. After the dishes were done, Starfire and Raven pulled Lightfire and Nightfire away for a while. " We finished fixing your clothes." Starfire said as she handed them their clothes. "Thanks, we didn't get much done last night." Lightfire said as she changed. When they finished changing, they went back into the lounge. "You guys don't dress like a Tamaranian, but you do have some Tamaranian features." Raven said. Nightfire wore normal jeans with a black and white tank top. She had arm sleeves with a green jewel on each hand and wore a long necklace with a matching green pendant. Lightfire had on a pair of khaki capris and a white spaghetti strap shirt over a dark blue tanktop. She also had a long necklace, but with a blue pendant. Lightfire slipped on her light brown gloves. The fingers had been cut out, and the gloves had blue jewels on hers. "We like to be remembered of our home planet." Nightfire said as she pointed to the jewels on her hand and on Starfire's hand. "Time to train, everyone!" Cyborg called out.

-Afternoon: Training time-

The titans were outside on the obstacle course. "Yes!" Beast Boy said happily. He wanted to train against the twins; he wanted to see what they could do. "Beast Boy, you'll train with... Starfire." Robin called out. "Actually..." Lightfire began ", can we go against Starfire?" Robin raised an eyebrow. "The both of you, against Starfire? Is that fair?" Nightfire walked into the middle of the course and called out "Lightfire and I fight as one. Remember that we were born as two halves of a whole." Robin looked back at Lightfire. "If it makes you feel better, you can fight with Starfire against us." Robin grinned. "Alright." Starfire flew to Nightfire. "Why do you wish to fight against me?" Ngithfire looked at Stafire. "I wanted to see what you could do now that you've transformed." A ball of swirling water appeared next to Nightfire. _"Let's do this."_ Lightfire said as she and Robin stepped out of the swirling ball of water. "How did you do that?!" asked a shaken up Robin. Lightfire laughed. "We went through transformation also, but we don't know what all of our new powers are." Nightfire took a step back from Starfire as she said, "We know that one of our new powers is teleportation." Starfire and Robin backed away from the twins as they watched them go back to back. Lightfire and Nightfire got into fighting stance as their eyes began to glow green and blue. They grinned maliciously, making them seem more evil. _"Time to fight."_ Nightfire and Lightfire said in unison as they dashed into Robin and Starfire.

Nightfire ran into Robin as Lightfire ran into Starfire. They hurdled them into the surrounding terrain. Nightfire grabbed Robin by the cape and threw him into the dirt. "Hhaaaahhh!!!" Nightfire encased Robin in a dirt cocoon as Lightfire blasted Starfire with her starbolts. Robin knew he couldn't escape without hurting himself. Encased in darkness, he grabbed his exploding disks and stuck them above him. He braced himself for the upcoming explosion. Nightfire was caught off guard as Robin escaped. Lightfire was hurdled into Nightfire as Starfire used her starbolts to blast them into the ground. Starfire flew down to Robin. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Yeah, I think so... LOOK OUT!" The twins flew above them and blasted them. Nightfire grabbed Robin and Lightfire grabbed Starfire. They flew apart from each other and shouted out "READY?!" They threw Robin and Starfire together. The two of them plummeted into the water below them. Lightfire froze the water around them. Nightfire flew towards the frozen waters, but was flung back by Starfire's eyebeams. "Ahaha!!! You've gotten so much better than we thought you would have!" Nightfire called out to Starfire as she flew up into the air next to Lightfire. Nightfire put her hands together and a ball of purple grew in between her hands. Nightfire put the ball of purple between her and Lightfire. Dirt formed around the ball, and then Lightfire put her hands around the ball. Water formed around the dirt. They screamed "DEADLY EARTH BOMB!" and sent it hurdling down towards Robin and Starfire. Water swirled around them. Robin tried to break through, but the water continued to surround them. The dirt went through the water and encased them in it. The water continued to swirl around their now statue-like bodies. The ball of purple seeped into their bodies. The swirling water then washed off the mud off of Robin and Starfire. Lightfire and Nightfire flew towards them as the others ran to them. "Dude! What did you do to them?!" Beast Boy said as he poked at them. "They're only paralyzed." Nightfire simply said as she and Lightfire carried their bodies inside.

-Midnight-

Robin couldn't sleep. He kept seeing Nightfire and Lightfire beat the crap out of them. He could remember everything perfectly, but every time he thought of it, he'd get a massive headache. _"I remember that they carried us inside. I could see everything around me, but I couldn't hear anything."_ Robin thought again, making his headache worse. "I need some air." With that said, he went to the roof. As he opened the door, he could see someone already there. It was Nightfire. She floated in the air in front of the moon, taking in deep breaths. _"Is she meditating?"_ Robin thought as he walked over to the edge. As soon as Robin stopped walking, Nightfire's body went limp and her body fell towards the ground. "Nightfire!!!" Robin jumped off and shot off two of his gadgets. One of them wrapped around Nightfire, but the other one didn't reach the roof. _"No... we're gonna die!" _Robin thought as he fell. He saw that they were about to hit the ground and closed his eyes. He then felt someone catch him and fly upwards. He opened his eyes again, and saw Nightfire.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Nightfire yelled at Robin as she put him on the roof. "What the hell were YOU thinking?!" Robin yelled back. "I was meditating!!!" Nightfire crossed her arms as they argued. "Your body went limp and you fell towards the ground! I saved you!" Robin pointed to the now angry Nightfire. "NO! I SAVED YOU! I always do that when I meditate!!! It makes me feel better!" Nightfire shouted as she pointed to Robin. "Argh! What's with you anyhow?! First, you beat the crap out of me for touching Starfire, and then YOU guys beat the crap out of her during training!" Robin said as he walked towards the edge again. "She asked us to be her friends, not bodyguards. And besides, it's called training. It's supposed to make you stronger. How can we make Starfire stronger if we go easy on her?!" Robin turned around in defeat. "Wait!" Nightfire called out. Robin turned around and said," What now?!" Robin saw Nightfire walking towards him slowly. She looked like a dark shadow against the bright moon. She began to speak. "What do you live for?" Her body was a full shadow with only her green eyes showing. "What would you DIE for?" Robin walked backwards. "Can you tell me with a straight face, or without telling a lie? If you cannot, then your life is a joke. Your life is a lie. You should just die, but if you cannot answer those questions, you're still a child." Robin ran into the wall behind him. He watched Nightfire reach out, but then saw Lightfire teleport next to her. "I... I live to protect the people of the city. I'd die for them as well." Robin answered in fear.

"To put one's happiness before your own is to be a fool." Lightfire said. He saw the twins go blurry and form one body. She had Nightfire's hair, but Lightfire's hair color. When she spoke, her voice was of two people: Nightfire and Lightfire.

"Banished from my land, born incomplete. At 'His' right hand, I shall take my seat. That what was hidden, my Eternal Flame, that what was forbidden shall be my name." 

"Eternal Flame???" Robin asked. Eternal Flame walked towards Robin as she spoke. She stretched her arm out in front of Robin, just as Nightfire did before. Robin saw her hand move closer, closer, and closer to his face. _"Sleep."_ He watched her hand touch his forehead- then he blacked out. Eternal Flame split back into Nightfire and Lightfire. "This was all a dream." Lightfire said as she crouched down before Robin. _"Sis... she was out longer than before." _Nightfire thought. _"I know. This is bad." _

-The Next morning-

"Aaagggghhhh!!!" Robin sat up in his bed, outstretching his arm. He had the strangest dream. Robin opened his eyes. He was sweating and was out of breath. He laid back down and wipe the sweat from his forehead. _"Was it really a dream? ...Eternal Flame..."_

* * *

ehehe... i love it when they pick on Robin.

Next chappie: We'll finally figure out who captured the twins.. and who this 'Eternal Flame' is.


End file.
